Dom DeLuise
Dominick "Dom" DeLuise (August 1, 1933-May 4, 2009) was an American actor, comedian, film director, television producer, chef and author. He was the husband of actress Carol Arthur from 1965 until his death in 2009 and the father of actor, director, pianist and writer Peter DeLuise, actor David DeLuise and actor Michael DeLuise. He starred in a number of movie directed by Mel Brooks, in a series of films with career-long best friend Burt Reynolds and as a voice actor in various animated films by Don Bluth. Early Life DeLuise was born in Brooklyn, New York to Italian-American parents Vincenza "Jennie" (nee DeStefano) a homemaker, and John DeLuise, a public employee (garbage collector). He was the youngest of three children, having an older brother, Nicholas "Nick" DeLuise and an older sister, Antoinette DeLuise-Daurio. DeLuise graduated from Manhattan's High School of Performing Arts and later attended Tufts University in Medford, Massachusetts. Deluise was Roman Catholic and had a particular affinity for the Virgin Mary. Career In 1961, DeLuise played in the Off Broadway musical revue Another Evening with Harry Stoons that lasted nine previews and one performance. Another member of the cast was 19-year-old Barbara Streisand. DeLuise generally appeared in comedic parts, although an early appearance in the movie Fail-Safe as a nervous USAF technical sergeant showed a possible broad range. His first acting credit was as a regular performer in the television show The Entertainers in 1964. He gained early notice for his supporting turn in the Doris Day film The Glass Bottom Boat (1966). In his New York Times review, Vincent Canby panned the film but singled out the actor, stating "The best of the lot, however, Dom DeLuise, as a poorly, bird-brained spy". In the 1970s and 80s he often co-starred with Burt Reynolds. Together they appeared in the films The Cannonball Run and Cannonball Run II, Smokey and the Bandit II, The End, All Dogs Go to Heaven and The Best Little Whorehouse in Texas. Deluise was the host of Candid Camera from 1991 until 1992. DeLuise also lent his voice to various animated films and was a particular staple of Don Bluth's features, playing major roles in The Secret of NIMH, An American Tale, A Troll in Central Park and All Dogs Go to Heaven. All Dogs Go to Heaven also featured Reynolds' voice as Charlie B. Barkin, the at-first reluctant hero, and DeLuise voiced Itchy Itchford, Charlie's best friend, sidekick and later partner-in-business. Unlike DeLuise, however, Reynolds did not voice Charlie in any one of the eventual film sequels, TV episodes, TV-episode sequels or TV series. DeLuise also voiced the legendary character of Charles Dickens' Fagin in the Walt Disney film Oliver & Comapany and made voice guest appearances on several animated TV series. TV producer Greg Garrison hired DeLuise to appear as a specialty act on The Dean Martin Show. DeLuise ran through his "Dominick the Great" routine, a riotous example of a magic act gone wrong with host Martin as a bemused volunteer from the audience. Dom's catch phrase was "No Applause Please, Save-a to the End" The show went that DeLuise was soon a regular on Martin's program, participating in both songs and sketches. Garrison also featured DeLuise in his own hour-long comedy specials for ABC. (Martin was often just off-camera when these were taped, and his distinctive laugh can be heard loud and clear.) DeLuise was probably best known as a regular in Mel Brooks' films. He appeared in The Twelve Chairs, Blazing Saddles, Silent Movie, History of the World, Part I, Spaceballs and Robin Hood: Men in Tights. Brooks' late wife, actress Anne Bancroft, directed Dom in Fatso (1980). He had a cameo in Johnny Dangerously as the Pope and in Jim Henson's The Muppet Movie as a wayward Hollywood talent agent who comes across Kermit the Frog singing "The Rainbow Connection" in the films opening scene. He also appeared with fellow Brooks regulars Gene Wilder (who directed the film as well), Marty Feldman and Madeline Kahn in The Adventure of Sherlock Holmes' Smarter Brother as well as alongside Wilder and Gilda Radner in a later Gene Wilder-directed film, Haunted Honeymoon. He also appeared in Stargate SG-1 as Urgo. In the 80s, Dom was the spokesman for Ziploc bags. DeLuise exhibited his comedic talents while playing the speaking part of the Jailer Frosch in the comedic operetta Die Fiedermaus at the Metropolitan Opera, playing the role in four separate revivals of the work at the Met between December 1989 and December 1996. In the productions, while the singing was in German, the spoken parts were in English. A lifelong opera fan, he also portrayed the role of L'Opinion Publique in drag for the Los Angeles Opera's production of Offenbach's Orpheus in the Underwood. He also played Cookie the Cook on The Charlie Horse Music Pizza, which was Shari Lewis' last television series before her death in 1998. An avid cook and author of several books on cooking, he appeared as a regular contributor to a syndicated home improvement radio show, On The House with The Carey Brothers, giving listeners tips on culinary topics. He was also a friend and self-proclaimed "look-alike" of famous Cajun chef Paul Prudhomme and author of several children's books. Personal Life In 1964, while working in summer theater in Provincetown, Massachusetts, Dom met his wife, actress Carol Arthur. Death DeLuise died on May 4, 2009 at St. John's Health Center in Santa Monica, California. He was hospitalized at the time, suffering from kidney failure and respiratory problems due to complications from diabetes and high blood pressure. He suffered from cancer for more than a year prior to his death. His family was by his side at the time of his death. His good friend Burt Reynolds made a statement to the Los Angeles Times saying "As you get older you start to lose people you love, you think about it more, and I was dreading at the moment. Dom always made you feel better when he was around, and there will never be another like him". Mel Brooks also made a statement to the same paper, telling them that DeLuise "created so much joy and laughter on the set that you couldn't get your work done. So every time I made a movie with Dom, I would plan another two days on the schedule just for laughter. It's a sad day. It's hard to think of this life and this world without him". Shows appeared Match Game (1967) It's Your Bet (1970) Hollywood Squares (1969, 1972, 1976, 1978, 1985 pilot, 1986, 2004) Win, Lose or Draw (1987) Link His Official Website Category:Match Game Panelists Category:Panelists Category:Contestants Category:People Category:1933 Births Category:2009 Deaths Category:Deceased